kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Manga
A growing list of Kekkaishi's manga volumes and chapters. Official Viz titles are used when available, otherwise unofficial translator titles are used. Anime equivalents are provided where applicable. Volume 1 *001: Yoshimori and Tokine (Episode 1) *002: Scars (Episode 2) *003: Yoshimori's Ambition (Episode 5) *004: Human Ghost (Episode 5) *005: Nutrients (Episodes 2 and 9) *006: A Dangerous Man (Episode 9) *007: Flower of Passion (Episode 10) Volume 2 *008: Tokio Yukimura (Episode 3) *009: Demon Tamer (Episode 3) *010: Memories and Hatred (Episode 4) *011: Promise (Episode 4) *012: Yoshimori vs. Yoki (Episode 4) *013: Shadow Organization (Episode 4) *014: That's All *015: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 1) (Episode 6) *016: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 2) (Episode 6) Volume 3 *017: A Day in the Life (Part 1) (Episode 8) *018: A Day in the Life (Part 2) (Episode 8) *019: A Day in the Life (Part 3) (Episode 8) *020: A 400-Year Reunion (Episode 11) *021: Ginro and Koya (Episode 11) *022: The Garden (Episode 12) *023: Mountain Dogs (Episode 12) *024: Parting (Episode 12) *025: Resealing (Episode 12) *026: Black Devil Volume 4 *027: Resonance (Part 1) *028: Resonance (Part 2) *029: Resonance (Part 3) *030: Big Brother and Little Brother *031: Masamori Sumimura *032: Hoin *033: Running Forest *034: Over the Sky *035: Resolution *Mini Gaiden Volume 5 *036: What is Karasumori? *037: Lord Uro *038: Colorless Marsh *039: Divine Field *040: Footprints of the Divine *041: Toshimori's Days *042: Secrets *043: Feathers *044: White Feather Kids *045: Tokine's Arrow Volume 6 *046: Observer *047: Research *048: Claw Marks *049: Gen Shishio *050: Birthplace *051: Uninvited Guest *052: Masamori and Gen *053: Big-Headed Wheel *054: Legitimate Heir *055: Reward Volume 7 *056: Curtain Call *057: Prince of Central East High *058: Kimiya Hachioji *059: Karasumori's No. 1 *060: Grandpa's Night *061: Council of Twelve *062: Forever... *063: Declaring War *064: Negotiation *065: Black Fire Volume 8 *066: Three Dimensions *067: Indebted *068: Elegance *069: No, Not That One *070: The Best Man for the Job *071: Four Years Ago (Part 1) *072: Four Years Ago (Part 2) *073: Four Years Ago (Part 3) *074: The Ougi Clan *075: Decision Volume 9 *076: Caged Bird (Episode 32) *077: Atora Hanashima (Episode 32) *078: Raizo (Episode 32) *079: Dog Fight (Episode 32) *080: Gagin and Hekian *081: A Rat *082: Assault *083: The Final Journey *084: The Master's Throne *085: Agony Volume 10 *086: Baby Steps *087: Portable Throne *088: Attack of the Kokuboro *089: Pandemonium *090: Alliance *091: Flame Monster *092: Total Transformation *093: Omen *094: Sea of Flame *095: Eternity Volume 11 *096: Funeral *097: Together *098: A Passage to Kokuboro *099: The Crows of Backyard Mountain *100: The Members of the Night Troop *101: Skirmishes *102: Resurgence *103: Interception *104: Kokuboro's Hostage *105: Fighting Alone Volume 12 *106: The Castle *107: Rescue *108: Byaku and Matsudo *109: Hollow Man *110: Advance Payment *111: Aihi *112: Flower Ayakashi *113: The Man Who Would Not Die *114: Outside the Other World *115: Achilles Heel Volume 13 *116: Zure *117: Warning *118: True Strength *119: Escape *120: Way Back *121: Binta *122: Visitor *123: Kiyoko *124: Nail *125: Master and Student